Mercy Street (or Sunday Bloody Sunday)
by Red Dragon1
Summary: Bethany thought that it was all over until her daughter would have to face her destiny. She thought wrong. When Azreal returns with a want to kill baby Phoebe, Bethany's life is turned upside down. Even the light of life needs a saviour sometimes. And tha


bMercy Street ior Sunday Bloody Sunday/i/b  
bRated:/b R (for rape, violence and general adult stuff)  
bGenre: /bDrama/Romance  
bSetting: /bPost-Dogma.  
bSummary:/b Bethany thought that it was all over until her daughter would have to face her destiny. She thought wrong. When Azreal returns with a want to kill baby Phoebe, Bethany's life is turned upside down. Even the light of life needs a saviour sometimes. And that saviour needs a saviour or their own. It's a never-ending cycle, and someone needs to make it end. Fast.  
bDisclaimer:/b I do not own Bethany, Azreal, the Metatron or any other characters from the film Dogma you see in this story. All I own is the story itself and Phoebe. I do not own either of the title songs, they belong to Peter Gabriel and U2 respectively.  
bAuthor's Note: /bThe title, "Mercy Street" is a song by Peter Gabriel. "Sunday Bloody Sunday" is a song by U2. Both of them have been my inspiration. I've tried to keep the original Dogma characters in character as much as possible. It's possible that Bethany is a little more sarcastic than usual and Azreal is a little more insane. I claim artistic licence. The title of this chapter comes from "Aurora", by Foo Fighters. The fic has a guest appearance by the baseball bat that Bethany wielded at Metatron in Dogma, by the way :D  
  
bChapter 1: You Bleed And Breathe The Air /b  
  
Bethany woke up with a start, and leapt out of the bed, dashing through to the nursery.  
"Phoebe!" she called, in what she hoped was a comforting tone. Rounding the doorway into the room, she sighed an exasperated sigh and plucked her daughter from the cot.  
  
Pulling Phoebe close to her chest, Bethany kissed her daughter lightly on the head.  
"I swear you'll be the death of me," she said over Phoebe's dampened sobs. "Let's see...shall I tell you a story?" Phoebe's face stayed impassive. "Okay then. Well, you got your name from a long list of names, since I'm not all that creative and Rufus wasn't helping much. I named you Phoebe Victoria because apart from them being beautiful names- hey, leave the shirt alone, it's practically all I've got on!" Bethany cried in mock indignation as Phoebe began to chew her shirt. Giggling, the baby put down the fabric and gazed innocently at her mother.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Phoebe means light of all life, and Victoria means all conquering." Bethany dropped her voice to a whisper. "And considering what Metatron told me, the light of life being all conquering kind of suited you...or at least, what's expected of you." Bethany paused and looked down. Phoebe had fallen asleep in her arms, thumb in mouth. Bethany smiled and went to place her daughter back in the cot.  
  
Just as Phoebe's back touched the cot, an ear-piercing scream came from downstairs and rang through the building. Bethany yanked her daughter back out of the cot and held her close as she dashed out the room. Running through to her bedroom and pulling open the cupboard, Bethany slightly pleaded that it just be a normal murderer.   
  
Bethany placed Phoebe on a pile of towels in the cupboard and shut the door. Grabbing her baseball bat she crouched at the side of the bed and waited.  
  
When the intruder entered the room, Bethany nearly screamed out loud. Luckily she remembered herself and her situation and refused the want to scream.  
"Azreal," she hissed. He smiled wryly, and swept into the room. She pushed up with her legs so she was standing upright, but with her lack of height she didn't make that much of an impression on the demon standing in her bedroom.   
  
Azreal hunched his shoulders in mock-fear.  
"Ooh, I'm scared," he said, and in one swift movement pinned Bethany up against the wall by her neck. She choked, and hit Azreal in the side with the baseball bat. He flinched, but grabbed her wrist before she could issue another blow. He twisted it back and her mouth fell into an 'o' of pain. She dropped the bat and with his hand on her wrist pinned that against the wall too.  
  
"You know," he said, hissing into her neck, "demons aren't as ill-equipped as angels..." Bethany tensed as his hand slipped from around her neck and snaked under the collar of her shirt. "So how about this. Either you tell me where your little brat of a daughter is, or -" his hand clasped her breast, and she gasped, "I show you just how well equipped demons are?"  



End file.
